mcuffandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Iron Man. It was directed by Jon Favreau and stars Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle, Sam Rockwell, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Samuel L. Jackson, and Jeff Bridges. It was released on May 7, 2010. Plot In 1941, a young Howard Stark and Ivan Vanko come up with a revolutionary business to send the world into the future. In 2008, Tony Stark is informed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury that he is not the only superhero in the world. Stark is offered a position in S.H.I.E.L.D. to lead "The Avengers", a team of superheroes in case there is ever a threat that needs more than just one hero. Stark denies him, saying he works alone, and forces Fury to leave. In Russia, Anton Vanko is offered a large sum of money by the government if he builds a suit of armor to rival Stark's. Two years later, Iron Man is a world acclaimed hero. Stark continues to have feelings for his assistant, Pepper Potts, though he does not act on them. His best friend, James Rhodes, also holds a suilt of armor, but does not use it in the military, and only works alongside Stark. Meanwhile, Vanko finally completes the "Russian Iron Man". However, when they take the suit and force him to leave without his money, Vanko murders them and retakes the suit, travelling to the United States, to target Stark. Pepper agrees to attend a charity gala with Stark, where he announces his intent to modify and enhance the Iron Man suit to be able to target individuals based on their DNA, to better track known enemies, which causes controversy. As Stark prepares to leave, Vanko arrives and fights Stark. Pepper manages to save Stark by shutting off the electricity, forcing Vanko to leave after losing track of Stark. Hearing of this, Natalie Rushman, Stark's other assistant, calls a secret line and informs them that Stark was attacked. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Sam Rockwell as Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Scarlett Johansson as Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane Reception 'Box office' Iron Man 2 grossed $312.4 million (50.1%) in the United States and Canada and $311.5 million (49.9%) in other territories for a total of $623.9 million. Worldwide, it is the one-hundred-fortieth highest-grossing film and the seventh highest-grossing 2010 film. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $220.8 million. 'Critical reception' Iron Man 2 received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise for Downey’s performance as well as the action sequences. However, the film received criticism for its villain and slow pace, with many critics deeming the film inferior to the original. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 74% based on 291 reviews, with a rating average of 6.48/10.